Pricly's past
by fenren666
Summary: This is the story of Pricly the newest soul reaper. Story has Rukia and Renji. also has my own characters as well. will be updated weekendly. hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

ok, I made the promise but I need you all to actually read this for me to write it I mean is there a point to writing unread stories. Well I don't know about that one but hey I hope that you read and enjoy.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A near dead man walked through a portal. He had chains to his wrists. "I'm free at last," spoke a 7ft tall brown haired man. He was able to walk till he saw a large city. He sighed a sigh of relief and collapsed from pure tiredness. When he woke up water was pressed to his lips and he looked seeing the face of a black haired young woman and a red haired young man. As soon as the cup was out of water he fell back into deep sleep. He woke up to talking about his rising energy and how it was affecting the students. They also said something about him about being some by the way the talked evil but he was to tired to pay much attention. He soon fell back into his slumber. Later he woke up and saw the boy again. The boy frowned and said, "come on. You have to train by working to earn your keep." The man shook his head and said, "No. I must find my sister. To tell her I'm free. I'm not going to relax till then. Which way is to the werewolf kingdom headquarters?" The boy started to shake his head and said, "your not even on the same planet. I am private Renji and you are?" The man shook his head again and said, "Pricly, Pricly Pickaxe Hamfold. Anyway where is the nearest teleporter there?" The young woman walked in and said, "come on you have to clean the mens quarters." Renji stood and said, "he wants to be enlisted. He won't work unless he is enlisted and taken on a special mission to the werewolf kingdom. To be precise their headquarters." The womans eyes went wide. "Only a captain may have that order. I am only a sergeant." Pricly stood up showwing his height and nearly reaching the roof. "Then bring me to a captain. I like Renjis offer." The woman sighed and said, "fine but if this causes troube... It is on both of our heads, Renji." She started walking and they followed.

A captain with pure black hair was waiting. He got up As if he was just mediating. "Rukia, Renji, and Pricy. You all will be going with my son on a special mission to a resteraunt. There was a werewolf soldier disturbance there. One of the waitresses handled the situation so everything is alright but I want you all to go there and interigate the waitress. Pricly it may be your sister. It is my only lead but it is a lead. If she flees she will be put in jail for a year. if she is ent on a mission by a kingdom she is free to go. If she flees and is your sister then you will get a probation of 3 monthes. Pricly you will be instated to the first available high ranking job." Pricly shook his head in agreement, "Only one condition. She gets left 100% alone if she is my sister." The captain thought for a moment and said, "yes, sir."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later one of the soldiers was smoking a cigarette. In fact it was the only soldier allowed to comeback. He had tricked her by using her anger and saying, "they won't come back." so he had been coming back and today he decided to ask her out. As a different waitress gave him his food he asked if he could see the wolf in sheep clothing. she knew what he meant and said, "for a price." Hypers' (that is his name) eyebrow cocked, "what price would that be?" The waitress smirked and said, "well there are these people I bet are coming to question her. I want you to tell us when they get here and stall them long enough for the wolf to get away." Hyper shook his head yes not yet knowwing what he was getting into. The waitress went to the back and when Hyper was finished and nobody else was at the dinner the waitress came to the front very annoyed and not trustworthy of him got his plate and coffie cup and said, "what do you want?" Hyper sighed, "is that what you say to someone who wants to take you to a five star resteraunt?" She sighed and said, "no." Hyper got up and said, "don't think of it as a date, then think of it as what I owe you." Ida sighed again, "what is the catch?" Hyper laughed, "no catch, heh, absolutely none." Ida glared at him, "then why are you laughing?" Hyper stopped when he saw that glare, "I'm a master of viberation, I acidently tapped my foot so fast that I heard more like felt and transelated a joke made by the chef in the back. It was funny it was about a school bus, a blond, brennette, and a re..." She covered his mouth knowwing what the joke was. (ok for the few of you that are wondering what this joke is there is no joke I just made that up.) He resisted the urge to lick her hand. He merely waited till she moved it and said, "I believe you."

Later that night they was at the Blue Moon Palace. It was a chinese, japanese resteraunt due to its having 2 owners one part chinese the other part japanese. They ate and they was about to leave and part ways for the night when an vampire walked in and blew himself up. After that a mass amount of vampires went and started to feed on everybody. Ida was about to fight when she saw Hyper viberate all of the vampires together into one ugly ball of limbs. He spit on the limbs right before they exploded. He spoke to her in a deep dark growl, "more will come. This is my war, run and don't come back." She nearly said fuck no, until she realized he knew she was undercover. For who she knew that he did not know. She nodded then ran back to the dinner, leaving a message with a waitress and got some new clothes.

Later the next morning Hyper was at the dinner and was given the message. He was right more did come. Nearly 200 vampires came to be killed by one of the best warriors the werewolf empire had to offer. He was so exhausted he barely read the message. It said, I work for the same people as you, I bet that soul reapers are coming so I will not be there for years. So act like a retard until I get back. I don't want you running off with any other girls. And you don't want me to kill you for that either. Hyper smiled and said, "check please, I need the bill." A waitress in tears, appearently the one who read the message came and gave him the check. They appearently thought that it was his fault that Ida had to leave because of the ruccus his friends made, because she slapped him. He felt it to, maybe it was because being around Ida made them stronger or it was the fact that he was plum exhausted from killing that many vampires.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pricly was shooting a shotgun at targets at the nearest gun shop. he bought 50 shells. he was planning on using just 10. Rukia, and Renji was looking at these strange weapons called guns. He also bought a couple rifles and taught them how to shoot. The could aim alright but they wouldn't know the diference between a trigger and a bannana. At least till Pricly taught them. Battling behemoths taught him to use any weapon. Even guns. He also bought machine guns for any ambush. If travels with only a machine gun, barely any bullets, and a knife, taught him anything. It was that a machine gun can solve any ambush known to man. He then taught them how to shoot it paying for any ammo that they used. The then went to the dinner and asked for a Ida. Hyper was there redy for them. He acted drunk and went and said, "I know a idea, hic. She was quite a gal, hic. She was working for some empire. So she is beyond your abilities as fighters, hic. Trust me." Pricly then spoke, "what empire?" Hyper smirked on the inside thinking it is working I am stalling them. But he could tell from the anxiousness of the big mans voice that he was family. So he decided to tell him ,"what is not exactly a man but not exactly a wolf?" stupidly he barely caught himself at the point said man and acted drunk again. Pricly was not one for riddles so he was about to grab Hyper and bang him up a bit when Rukia said, "he means a werewolf. Meaning the werewolf empire. The soul reapers and the werewolfs will have to get on better terms to persue this anymore. Which our captains will make sure to do, sir." Pricly sighed and said, "ok, but he comes in for questioning. I want to know how he knows so much." He turned around and the man was gone. All that was left was a note. It said, we work together duh. Pricly wanted to break up the place lookng for him but he knew he was long gone. "god damn poppers. Always popping out of trouble."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyper was with his men. They was betting on what time he would get back with his date. He ordered them to get ready to head back to the nearest post. One of them asked, "why do we have to leave? Don't you have a girlfriend here Lieutenant Number?" Hyper looked at his assistant and said, "she works with us even though she knew that she still beat us up. I got to get transfered to the main castle to wait to see her again. meaning she must out rank me. Must be a captain or better yet a ninja." His assistant was so surprised he looked like he had seen a ghost. Hyper Number looked at his men, all of them, ready to go. "Come on we leave now." The men grabbed their packs and handed Hyper his. They left quickly and silently. They traveled over 50 miles to the nearest station where Hyper saw a slim female figure. She was walking to the station. Hyper ordered his men to hurry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ida saw a cloud of dust behind her and she almost took off running but she knew that it was no use. No matter what they would catch her before she made the last 25 miles to the station. She merely hid her knifes and kept walking inside her skirt and silk shirt. Not much for traveling, but it did the job. When the dustcould caught up with her she was adressed with soldiers voice. "ma'am what are you doing here?" She turned around ready to kill when she saw that it was Hyper. He lowered his hands. She thought, He was ready to kill to, there must be a female soul reaper to. Hyper unlike Ida was more of a soft person when it came to people. He ran to her and gave her a hug. This cold person, this cold unhumanly person felt this hug like a bullet of warmth. Not the type of warmth she liked, like from a fire. It was the warmth of emotion. No matter how beatiful a person can be like Ida or their queen A'isha that don't mean that they are use to emotion other than hate and disgust. Needless to say she nearly pushed him away. Hyper sounded ready to cry, "what are you doing here?" All Ida could say was, "your not going to cry are you?" Hyper shrugged and acted as if she didn't say a thing. Ida figured it out in around a minute and answered his question, "I have to report my findings at this post before I go home for my next mission." Hyper looked puzzled and said, "what findings?" All Ida would say was, "sorry, need to know bases." A big man suddenly appeared behind them, "sister? Is that you Ida?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok there you have it. That is chapter one. Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Scar of the white hair

I told you I would release that story took me a while but I did it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ida turned around and hugged the giagantic man. Knowing it was Pricly. "how did you escape the slavesmen?" Pricly smiled and knew the horror that he was about to put into her, "what slavesmen?" Idas eyes got wide. Extremely unlike her. "How? I thought they was giants." Pricly frowned, "I nearly died but I got ahold of a pickaxe. then I killed them all. It was a really bloody mess. Guess what I am a soulreaper now." Ida let go of him and baked into Hypers protective arms, "but we are at war with them." Rukia and Renji came up from behind Pricly blades drawn ready to fight. Pricly saw the man beside his sister draw out his own blade. Pricly turned and said, "Put back your blades. It is my sister." Renji stepped forward and protested but before he could speak Pricly had his own sword at Renjis throat. "I said no, private." Renji stepped back. As well as Ida who sensed the anger begining to arise in her 7 ft tall brother. She quickly stepped forward dodging his blade barely and put her hand on his shoulder. He quickly calmed down. he sheathed his sword. "thanks, I needed that." Hyper quickly retorted, "you need happy meds." Saying this caused everyone but Pricly to glare at him. Pricly then stopped Ida from saying something she would regret by saying, "I will work with having peace be established. I don't know how this war started but I will end it." Hyper looked surprised and said, "I'll hold you to that." Pricly then realized the promise he had made. He held out his hand for a shake and nearly broke Hypers hand accidently.

Rukia, Renji, and Pricly went back to homebase to report. Before that Pricly gave Ida a near backbreaking light hug and told Hyper to take care of her. Ida deathglared them both with a look so scary Hyper tried to remember how to breath. Pricly laughed and flexed his muscels mouthing, "bring it" and she nearly took his challenge. After that they continued leaving.

They had no problems getting back to the base it was when they got back when Pricly had to be careful. Everybody was glaring at him. When a man accidently tripped in front of him and bowwed, "good day captain." Pricly looked around, "who are you talking to?" The man laughed, "you, sir. a cptain has resigned and told everyone about your promise. He had pure white hair. The father of Scar." Pricly smiled, "things are looking up. but why does everyone hate me?" The man laughed again it sounded like a boar choking, "Everyone hates you because of how you landed face first into one of the most powerful jobs in the soul society. If you mess up once life will be made even more hell. Right now you are inside heaven. Things are going to get hard." With saying that he popped away.

Pricly woke up with cold sweats. For monthes he studied up on the 2 lands politics. He saw that there was no likelynesses for over one hundred years. He saw that this was going to be hard. He then studied up on wars of the 2 lands and saw that they both were currently at war with the hallows. They was under the command of General Greenbean while Scars father was leading them. "Oh shit! Now I got to lead us." He thought. It was like a war triangle, and Pricly had to make it to where two nations would only fight another nation.

It took him 3 days to make a peace conference. There was complete arguing until Pricly walked in. The Queen and King was death glaring and yelling at the captains while the captains did the same. Pricly slammed the door shut getting glared at by everyone. "Now we all know hate is easy." The glares continued. "We all do have one thing in common, we hate the Arankai. Thus is why we should team up and make peace. In order to truely destroy this enemy we must stop fighting amunst ourselves and join forces. Anyone who does not believe in this please stand up." Three captains, and the Queen and King stood up. Even though their leaders stood up the Werewolf generals staid sitting. A four year-old and a young man stayed quiet. He looked around 21. There was also 6 men who wore offical clothes representing what element they stood for it was the entire set of gods actually.

After many hours of debating losing and winning people with his newbish skills of politics. He had finally won over everyone and the process of a treaty was in the process. In the end they made it to where they would be brothers in arms until all the arrankai were dead. After all were dead there would be another peace meeting. There was over 2000 arankai in the universe. Pricly was then to be sent on missions with his own men. Also Greenbean was to do the same. If one of these 2 was to be captured that nation would stop to keep their man alive and then asap send a rescue team to save them. That was from outside the 2 nations yet inside the trust zone. This would mean it might take years to find someone to save them but it would be done. Pricly's first mission was to gather volunteers from his battalion and eleminate the 5 arankai currently inhabiting the 4th world. (The world of immortals.) This mission was going to be one of the easiest Pricly was going to get. He got 5 volunteers, one of them was scar and the rest was his friends. Pricly grimaced. His time limit to get volunteers was out. Most like only he was going to make it out of this alive.

It took monthes to even finally get on the trail of three arankai. They did not rest, sleep, and barely ate. When they was a mile behind the three arankai they turned around now getting what they wanted 6 weak soulreapers. Pricly estamated they had 3 minutes till they would be here so he gave his men each a energy pill and they was all hyped up as though they was on somehing 100 times better than meth. Though it wasn't addicting and had no side effects. The arrankai had fallen into their trap. Two of them was runnig at each others heal and they was faster than the third. Pricly ended up by luck giving them both quick killing strokes. The men was amazed at how he was able to keep up with them. Much less how he had broken their swords with his own. Black steel is rarely ever broken. Pricly grinned, "I am quite good with weapons." The third and addviosly the most dangerous one with how small he kept his blade and the spiritual pressure was starting to affect Pricly himself. Pricly drew out his blade immediately and was always a move behind inside the complocated slashes. Soon he was to his knees. Scar the only one of his friends who could still move quickly ran to this arankai with his blade out. He was stabbed immediately inside the lung, The energy pill immediately started healing it but, he smiled grabbed the back of the blade quickly shoved it inside himself even more pulling it out of the surprised arankai's hands then pulled it out and slashed at him with it. The arankai whom had no weapon said, "parley." Scar stopped only for a sec then continued his slashing. That second costed him the fight. The arankai grabbed the blade back and stabbed his liver. Pricly cut off the arrankais head before any nonhealable damage was done. He pulled the sword out of the dying mans liver and gave him another energy pill. after sallowing it he screamed in pain as his body healed itself 4 times faster than it should. But it was the only way to stop the internal bleeding. Any more time and the boy would have bled to death.

They went to the nearest fort and rested until they heard about where the ast 2 arrankai made their latest appearence. Pricly went to where Scar was. Scar was fighting the guys 4 vs. 1. He was winning to. Pricly watched the fight till it was over and said. "We are leaving tommorow, the arankai are heading away 100 miles from here. south exactly south. I think they are getting replacements for the ones we killed. So we have to fllow them, get to where they are getting the others, and destroy the whole fucking place." The others made some shouts, but Scar was silent. Scars plucked out what looked to be a black hair. Pricly noticed this and mouthed wtf. Scar sighed, "I grow white and black hairs. I get the black ones normally but the white ones come once a month. A family trait. For us having black hair is disgraceful." Pricly shrugged and went to his quarters to get some sleep.

The next morning they went followed where the rumor told them to go. He went to the horse stable and bought them each a horse. they traveled twice as fast and did not get tired. 2 miles away they each popped a energy pill and they was fucking hyped up like they was a bunch of two year olds who just ate a 5lb sack of sugar each. They would have caught up faster on foot but they couldn't afford to lose the horses. So they caught up within a hour. Pricly could feel that these two was the weaker ones. He let Scar go and get his 3 minute revenge on the two killing them with little difficulty. They continued to ride until the came to a teleporter that was set to a timer. Inside 5 minutes it would activate. Pricly and the rest took out their swords and started to destroy the machine. They had 15 seconds left till it activated when Pricly accidently destroyed the the power core and they was teleported to the arrankai headquarters. They was immediately swamped inside hallows. By the time they was away from all the hallows, Pricly, Scar and his best friend was left. The horses and others must have been ate by the army of hallows. Pricly saw they fear inside Scars eyes yet his face was cold. His best friend was crying, wrapped up inside a circle. Pricly was about to confort him when Scar shook his head and said, "if you do he'll get worse. Trust me I have seen him this way before. the best thing to do is just to leave him be." True to Scars word l;eaving him be inside a hour he was back to normal.

Since they was on the 6th world (the world of death). They had not long till something else decided they looked tasty. They had to go to a teleporter asap. Pricly having lived here till his escape knew the place pretty well. He decided to have them head north which had a teleporter for sure. It was used for those who was extremely brave. The ones who wanted to become well known or extremely strong. There was a monster that was called Qwelfnor that scared everything and ate everything it scared. Even though it was a dragon, beast and dragon tamers died at its wrath. It's will choose its master because whoever defeats it will be the pure energy god. Only this dragon could summon the power from within the person. Nothing else will. Pricly did not believe inside this god merely because supposively no-one has defeated the dragon for over 2,000 years. And Pricly other than that Pricly would be one of the few who still believes inside this legend.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took me so long, I have been grounded a couple of times so I couldn't get as much work as I wanted done in the time that I wanted.


End file.
